Hello Again
by Bleachlovers101
Summary: Loki gave her a wide smile and leaned forward, gently kissing her forehead. "Hello again, my precious Lucy,"
1. Chapter 1

Michiko-chan with my first ever Fairytail fanfic! Hope you all like it! Takes place after the time skip.

Warning: No harm intended

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL OR ANY OF THE AMAZING CHARACTERS*^*

Hello Again

Lucy sat on her couch, boredom clear in her eyes, how long has she been here in her home? Though they said it had been seven years, it feels like just a week has passed, but as she watched the letter before her, rereading it for the millionth time, she simply couldnt help but realize they were right. She shook ever so slightly as she clung onto the final letter she got from her father, this pain in her heart, why wouldn't it go away?! Lucy grew frusterated with herself as she attempted to wipe the tearsaway, but they kept flowing like a waterfall, "why...why couldn't you wait a little bit longer...?" Lucy cried, knowing her selfishness was too much, she couldn't help herself now, she wanted her father back, she wanted to amend their relationship and turn it into something she wished they had in the past.

"Forever isn't long enough, Lucy?" Lucy twitched as she suddenly heard a deep voice behind her, yet a familiar one. She quickly turned, her eyes wide with surprise and pain as they fell upon one of her strongest spirits. Loki stood there, watching the tears fall down his owners face. Lucy attempted to speak, but her breath was caught in her throat, it had been apparently seven years from the last time she called out to him, he hadn't changed a bit, "Lucy, why...those tears, are you not glad to see me?" Loki was immediately filled with pain and regret as he saw Lucy step back from him. He lifted a strong hand up to Lucy's cheek and gently wiped away her tears, "Lucy..." Lucy looked away from him, shame filling her heart as she thought about how pitiful she must look to him, she hesitantly pulled away from him as more tears fell down her flushed cheeks. She fisted her hands to her sides as she closes her eyes tightly, she is unsure of what to say, what could she say to explain what she was crying for.

"L-Loki...I...I don't know what..." suddenly, strong arms wrapped around her shoulders and held her tightly against a firm body. Lucy's eyes widened wide, soon becoming tearful as silence engulfed them both, she took deep shaky breaths as she too wrapped her arms around the strong man, "T-thank you...so much..." these were the last words she was able to mutter out as she began to sob into his shoulder. She felt secure, warmth growing inside of her, and her sorrow fading a bit, not completely. Loki didn't say a word, just held onto the woman he loved, to give her the support she needed. He rubbed his hand up and down her back as a small smile appeared on his lips, being able to hold her this close made him feel wonderful. His heart began to beat slightly faster as he felt her tears stop, her shaking faulter, yet her grip had not loosened. He was surprised at first and was about to let go hen she pulled him against her once more, "p-please...j-just stay like this for a-a bit longer," Her voice was shallow, Loki's eyes were wide, but he complied and got comfortable with her in his arms.

"Whatever you wish, my love," Loki stated seriously, though it sounded as though he was joking. Lucy's face began to heat up as she giggled in his arms, she whispered a quite 'dummy' and buried her face in the crook of his neck once more. Loki smirked and leaned his head ontop of hers, "I'll always be here, and I'll always be waiting, understood?" He stated seriously and was met with a slight nod of Lucy, whom was extremely grateful to her dear companion, "are you calmer now?" He asked curious as he regretably pulled away from her warmth, he held her face in one hand and smiled down at her, reassuring her. She gave him another nod, not believing in her voice if she would've decided to speak, Loki gave her a wide smile and leaned forward, gently kissing her forehead.

_"Hello again, my precious Lucy,"_

_R&R _

_I might keep it going, depending if y'all like it_


	2. Chapter 2

Michiko-chan again, hmmm...I actually like this, hope y'all are too!

Warning: No harm intended

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL OR ANY OF THE AMAZING CHARACTERS*^*

Surprise

"Loki...I-I've missed you so much," Lucy whispered as she pulled away from her dear comrade, she fistened her hands on his suit as she looked into his eyes, tears slowly disappeared as Loki wiped them away. Loki stayed silent, he knew when to get serious, and these were one of these moments, "S-So much has happened, so much time has passed, so many things have changed..." Loki cooed her as he soothed her hair down. His eyes were soft as he watched his owner shyly wipe her tears away, her cheeks flushed as he kept his arms around her, "T-Thank you for staying with me," Lucy stated as she lifted her head once more towards Loki.

"Don't thank me Lucy, you know I'll always be here, this is no trouble for me, it's my honor to be the one here for you," Loki stated sincerely as he stood, he held his hand out for her and she grabbed it quickly. Her smile returned and Loki couldn't hide the light blush on his cheeks as he watched the woman he loved stand with bounce back up in her step, "Should I return then?" Loki asked regrettably, he knew it wouldn't belong Natsu appeared to search for Lucy, no matter how much he hated it, he couldn't keep her to himself. Lucy's eyes widened as she giggled nervously, as he turned away from her, about to return, she grabbed on to his sleeve and stopped him immediately. She kept her eyes on the ground as her blush darkened, "Lucy..." Loki's eyes widened as he looked back, Lucy's form coming closer to his own.

"P-Please, I...I don't want you to go again," She confessed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, she looked away eyes became clouded as she glanced back up at him. His eyes wide as a light blush stayed on his cheeks as Lucy's lips came closer to his own, Loki's returned to their usual state, just a bit more lustful than usual. A sudden crash stopped them both as Lucy glanced back in surprise to see Natsu's smiling form entering from her window, "N-Natsu..." Lucy muttered as she noticed her grip on Loki never faultered, they both seemed oto be forzen in place as Natsu and Happy watched them both. Loki stayed silent, his eyes narrowed in annoyance as he had been taken the chance to kiss the girl of his dreams.

"W-Whoa..." Natsu stated absent mindedly as he watched both mages with a light blush on his cheeks. Happy floated in front of him and his eyes widened with surprise.

"_They liiikkkkeeee each other!"_


End file.
